Rick and Morty Theme Song
The Theme Song is the song that playes over the title sequence that occurs at the beginning of almost every episode of ''Rick and Morty''. The intro shows scenes from episodes of the show as well as some other scenes that were made only for the intro. In Season 2, all bonus scenes besides the first and last were changed, and the scenes from Season 1 episodes were replaced with clips from Season 2 episodes. Sequence Season 1 *Rick and Morty running from some evil frog-like aliens. Rick opens a portal and escapes but Morty trips and is left behind and attacked. *Jerry shooting the Cronenbergs from the episode ''Rick Potion #9''. *Jerry helping Morty with his homework and then his face falling off, revealing him to be a robot. Morty is seen coming into the room in the background, and Rick stops him and takes him the other way. *Rick and Morty being chased by the evil clones of Beth, Jerry, and Summer from ''Meeseeks and Destroy''. *Jerry trying to give birth to an alien baby who possessed his body, while Summer and Morty are holding some laser guns, waiting for it to come out. *Hepatitis A confronting Morty and Annie from ''Anatomy Park''. *Rick, Morty, and Summer being chased by a Cthulhu in Rick's space cruiser, while Summer is seen holding who is presumably the Cthulhu's baby. *Title Screen. Season 2 *Rick and Morty running from some evil frog-like aliens. Rick opens a portal and escapes but Morty trips and is left behind and attacked. *Morty, Jerry, Beth, and Summer eating dinner at the table and then Rick breaking through the floor in a drill machine, releasing giant mole people onto the surface. *Rick shooting a raging Morty with an electric gun from ''Look Who's Purging Now''. *Jerry trapped in some kind of water capsule and Rick releasing an alien monster in there with him. *Summer, Rick, and Mr. Beauregard jumping on the bed and having a pillow fight from ''Total Rickall''. *Rick and some alternate Ricks or clones of himself working in a spaceship. One of the Ricks gets electrocuted and killed. The other Ricks just blatantly acknowledge it and then continue to work without him. *Rick, Morty, and Summer being chased by a Cthulhu in Rick's space cruiser, while Summer is seen holding who is presumably the Cthulhu's baby. *Title Screen. Season 3 *Rick and Morty running from some evil frog-like aliens. Rick opens a portal and escapes but Morty trips and is left behind and attacked. *An Ass-Faced Morty watching porn on "RubHub", on the computer in his room. The video involves an Ass-Faced woman pulling her panties town, revealing two faces on her rear end. An Ass-Faced Beth then enters his room and Ass-Faced Morty quickly shuts his laptop and pretends to be asleep. *Summer and a Cyborg Summer in a space station, hiding behind a wall, equipped with armor and weaponry, preparing to attack Rick and a Gromflomite, who are having a conversation in the hallway. *Slick Morty, Fat Morty, Glasses Morty, and Lizard Morty all sneaking out of the school from Tales From the Citadel. *Rick and Morty tied down to the strings of a giant, grand piano, along with a few others. The other people's faces get smashed to a pulp, by the piano hammers and Rick fears his impending doom. This is the end credit scene of Pickle Rick. *Rick in a store, browsing through a section of Mortys, packaged like toy action figures. He decides between two Mortys, and when choosing one, he carelessly leaves the other behind, making him fall, face flat on the ground. *Rick, Morty, and Summer being chased by a Cthulhu in Rick's space cruiser, while Summer is seen holding who is presumably the Cthulhu's baby. *Title Screen. Season 4 *Rick and Morty running from some evil frog-like aliens. Rick opens a portal and escapes but Morty trips and is left behind and attacked. *Rick falls in the atmosphere of a planet as a space battle against a giant mutated Morty. *A strange small Terminator-esque creature falls through a blue portal from the ceiling and starts beating up a bunch of red-eyed snakes in the garage. *Morty, hooked up to an ivy feels faint, and is pulled out of the reality he was in by a beat-up-looking Rick. Rick is then grabbed by a muscular man who starts punching him in the face. *A giant naked Morty appears out of the sea of an alien plant (among the same race as Shnoopy Bloopers) and is offered a chained up maiden as a sacrifice. *Rick, Beth, Summer, and Morty run into the kitchen to escape a two-headed goose. Rick presses a switch on the refrigerator revealing a series of cool guns. *Rick, Morty, and Summer being chased by a Cthulhu in Rick's space cruiser, while Summer is seen holding who is presumably the Cthulhu's baby. *Title screen. Trivia *The eyeball and the "3+3=6" going across the screen is a reference to the opening of The Twilight Zone and the telephone booth in the opening of Doctor Who. *In the episode ''Total Rickall'', the opening sequence was edited with Mr. Poopybutthole in all the scenes. *The opening sequence did not play in the episodes Interdimensional Cable 2: Tempting FateInterdimensional Cable 2: Tempting Fate ''and [[Tales From the Citadel|''Tales From the Citadel]]. It initially didn't play in the sneak peek airing of The Rickshank Rickdemption, but was seen when the third season officially premiered. *The website 'RubHub' is a reference to the popular pornography website, PornHub. Site navigation Category:Rick and Morty